In recent years, the number of patients with allergic diseases such as atopic dermatitis, contact dermatitis, and pollinosis has increased. For methods for treating such allergic diseases, symptomatic therapies have been greatly resorted to, and anti-inflammatory drugs and/or the like have been commonly used for the purpose of suppressing inflammation due to allergy.
Perilla frutescens Britton, which is an annual herb belonging to the family Lamiaceae and is considered to be native to southern China, has been widely cultivated in temperate regions in the Orient. In the Orient, Perilla frutescens Britton has been used in folk remedies since olden times, and has also been prescribed as a Chinese medicine. In Japan, Perilla frutescens Britton has also been used as a flavor for a food since around the Heian period.
Lamiaceae plants or ingredients originated from Lamiaceae plants have been reported to have the action of suppressing allergy and inflammation.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an antiallergic food comprising an oil or fat, and a perilla leaf extract as active ingredients. Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses an antiallergic cosmetic composition blended with an extract from the stem and leaf of a Lamiaceae plant. Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses a food for inflammatory bowel disease, comprising a highly unsaturated fatty acid and a perilla leaf extract as active ingredients. Further, Patent Literature 4 discloses a liquid perilla extract that has TNF production inhibitory action and that is effective for improvement of allergy. Further, Non Patent Literature 1 describes that rosmarinic acid, luteolin, and apigenin obtained by extracting perilla leaves contribute to the anti-inflammatory action of a perilla leaf extract. Further, Non Patent Literature 2 and Non Patent Literature 3 disclose that methyl rosmarinate and negletein originated from an extract from green perilla have NO production inhibitory action.